Blood Bank
The Blood Bank is a al cat toy available for NoLegs in . Description The Blood Bank set is composed of a full blood bag and an oversized glass syringe partially filled with some blood. When the blood setting is turned off, the fluid inside the syringe and the bag will be colored green instead of red. The Blood Bank gives a strong buff to and , a below average boost to , and also slightly boosts . It also drains HP from foes with weapon-elemental attacks, and inflicts at the same time thus allowing NoLegs to leave residual damage while he heals. Furthermore, it can periodically give NoLegs the status, allowing him to heal even on turns he does not attack. Because of the ability to drain HP along with its sizable Attack stat, the Blood Bank is a strong endurance based weapon that allows NoLegs to dish out major damage all while he heals off his own wounds (and the weapon's high HP bonus will help reduce NoLegs' inherent fragility). While the Blood Bank boosts the damage of skills, NoLegs does not have any in his base kit of skills leaving him to use shared skills. The Blood Bank gives at max level immunities to , , , , , and . Found inside a chest in the Mystic Woods on the screen with the statues, the Slip 'n' Slide puzzle must be solved to make the chest appear. * * |lvl1HP = 10% |lvl2HP = 15% |lvl3HP = 20% |lvl4HP = 25% |lvl5HP = 30% |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 45% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 75% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |resist1type = StatusPair |resist1 = Weak+Tired |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Poison+Virus |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Bio |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Raspberries |item21number = 2 |item31 = Blueberries |item31number = 4 |item41 = Cloudberries |item41number = 4 |item42 = Bio Virus |item42number = 4 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Bio Virus |item52number = 2}} * * * |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 45% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 75% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Bio |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Dispel |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Death |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Bio |AutoStatusStrength = 2x 1x |AutoStatusChance = (200%) (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1xx |item21 = Raspberries |item21number = 2 |item31 = Blueberries |item31number = 4 |item41 = Cloudberries |item41number = 4 |item42 = Bio Virus |item42number = 4 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Bio Virus |item52number = 2}} Trivia * Despite the name and appearance, no actual blood or animal product is used in upgrading the Blood Bank. In fact, it largely uses fruit - which might suggest that it contains liquefied fruit that provide the healing as if they were used as an item. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs